paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jadisofeternity/October 2012 update--preparing for NaNo
Edit Oct 25 2012 last week for several days I wrote in great detail an r-rate and thus unpublishable Novel detailing the relationship between Jason's assistant at KSU, Matthias and Tazmenae , a female student who tries to seduce Jason and ends up with Matthias they are both half [[Paragangian] and half genetically altered Moonlight Oasis people created to have a genetic ability to seduce Paragangians] . I love this story but I'm not sure I'll ever be able to write it in a less than r-rated form. Around that time, I had a talk with neil in which he sort of Dared me to agree to go to Mexico and to write a book and publish it, so I declared I am going to Mexico in the next 3 years, and I am going to complete and seek to publish this years Nano novel. Then I was inspired I was praying about something else and received an undeniable spiritual impressing out of the blue to get out and edit the Jordan and Suzanne romance story. I just finished reading over and slightly editing the first book of that. It is just as romantic as Matthias and Taz, largely a similar theme trying to have a healthy romantic relationship with someone who was very overexposed to sexuality as a child but this one is pretty much PG all the way. being entirely from the POV of Suzanne, everything is very tactfully stated, even the memories of Her ex-fiancee trying to rape her. o this would be publishable from that perspective, AND there is no traveling to Mexico in the first book, only making plans to do so, from POV someone who has never been there. this book could be publishable pretty fast. ad I can justify trying to get my old writing teacher to advise me on publication because the story was first written for her class. Then if it were published I get a little validation of my worth to the English department which rejected me. I might consider reapplying then. If I were a published author would they consider giving me a teaching assistantship? I'd still like to teach writing classes. Especially if I have a top quality diagnosis which will specify the accommodations I will need. I'm a bit manic this month in case you haven't noticed] maybe after that they would hire me as an intro to creative writing instructor, and I could teach what I have learned. I could use Scott's book to teach from. lol I'm so manic. Anyhow, so the plan is on November first exactly Jordan and Suzanne goes right back to the back burner and I write History of Paragangia with the intent of publishing it ASAP. I'm all warmed up and ready for writing Romance from having done Matthias and Jordan these past few weeks. I will then get Jordan and Suzanne also ready for publication, and be selling them both at the same time. and after that, I'll start working in earnest on the outline for book two of Jordan and Suzanne, and learning Spanish and getting ready to go to Mexico to do research for book two of Jordan and Suzanne. OMG I just realized Jordan is named after a RIVER --as in "Suzanne takes you down, to a place by the river...." Lynzee's "fountain' is a river....lol... lol.... I'm so manic. Edit, Oct 11 birthday Neil I try to edit a little of something here every day just so I don't completely forget. I'm thinking about it so I talk about it, so people ask questions and I have to answer them, so new things are discovered. Such as the recently discovered origin of Quetz'l . That inspired me to write something, which I posted here so I don't lose it, and then I find a few more red links, and I fill them somehow and then more are created, and I mention something to someone and they ask a question and I create an answer. It give me a feeling of forward motion. I like that feeling. Thanks for helping me discover the origin of Quetz'l, Neil , and Happy 21st birthday to you. ---End edit Oct 11 This year, Starting November first,I'm going to write a NaNo Novel. Since this Story-- this universe--- began as a NaNo Novel , this time of year always brings me to consider and sometimes begin, another NaNo novel effort. Last year, November 2011, I attempted a nano set in a different universe,--Sunshine and Avenger -- although perhaps sharing part of a dream plane. It was based on an older story I had started in about 2006. November 2010 I started writing something in a VERY different slightly post-apocalyptic universe like creating post apocalyptic stuff It also had an LDS theme a mental illness theme a dreaming theme an author theme a historical theme...and so forth. recently, in reference to Destiny of Dreams , a writer friend told me "you should NOT try to write an 'everything book" ---well, that 2010 novel was a real "everything book"...didn't last long either. Actually I had almost entirely forgotten about it. In November 2009 I wrote a shattered story--fragments of a story-- with young Jonathan Landon as the protagonist, starting from when he met Alexandreil, and intending to include their time in D'zeron and their first meeting with Desmond. again, it didn't go far. Jonathan and Alexandreil and Sen'tran. Much of the backstory about Alexandreil, Jonathan and Sen'tran came from that NaNo Novel effort. Looking back at my files, I realize I was in graduate school in November 2008 and I didn't attempt a Nano that year. But in August 2008. I had been given the formula for writing a romance novel and wanted to try it so I started to write a romance novel about Gloria and Desmond, according to the formula, just to understand the formula. I wrote one chapter per day, I wrote for one hour per weekday--on paper, not on the computer-- while waiting for kids in seminary. It was a bit like a NaNo. I think I worked on it for a few weeks. This year, I'm going to write a NaNo novel. I'm doing some planning ahead for it but all of the actual writing will be done in the month of November. The basic outline of the story isn't new, I'm just going to write a completed book of the story of Desmond Harris and Gloria Scott , primarily from the perspective of Gloria. I'm not going to look back at what I wrote in 2008, or try to be true to the spirit of it, this will be an entirely new version of their story. I'm also not going to try to be true to Destiny of dreams and my intent is for this to be a free standing novel which doesn't need to support or lean on any other part of the series. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts